Tainted
by Inu the Stampede
Summary: A tainted heart, a shattered spirit... two of the things shared by the children of Destiny. A story of two completely different people finnding love at the wrong place and time.


Hello to people who bother to read my work. Just let me know if you like it.

**Will not be continued until {Remember Me} is finished!**

****

**

* * *

**

****

**_Only Words..._**

**__**

**__**

Dark storm clouds billow above an unholy village in Hyrule. A place that's night no matter what the time. No matter of man lives here besides thieves in need of low profile and the most horible of goods. The village is as they call it: Despair Valley.

A shadowy man hides his identity under a cloak. The sinister look in his eyes only helps the obvious fact he's up to no good. His feet lives their tracks in the mud behind him. The rain pouring upon him slides down his cloak.

He comes to a rundown wharehouse. The man pushes the door upon slowly. The wharehouse has two doors that lead seemingly to the other two thirds of the building. A desk sits in front of the two doors with a woman behind it.

The woman continuously writes on old parchment with a quill pen. She checks a paper beside her and writes some more. The man comes up to the desk. Water drips onto the woman's papers. She looks up at him annoyed. The woman has strange grey eyes. Her look would intimidate any man but the stranger appears unfazed. Her raven hair runs to her waist. Women like her aren't usually in Despair Valley.

" How can I help you?" Her voice is ice cold. She wants to get back to her work desperately.

" Crow, I need certain..._assistance_." The shadowy man answers Crow. Realization finds its way to her eyes and she stands quickly up.

" What kind of _assistance _do you need?" Crow inquires with fear and respect.

A wicked smile crosses his face. He wanted to hear that question.

" The bad kind..."

* * *

_I ran..and ran and ran. Arrows landed near my heels with every forward step. My eyes diverted behind me to try to find the source of the arrows. I saw no people but arrows continuosly poured from the vast black landscape behind me._

_I came to an abrubt stop at a wall. It appeared out of nowhere with the simple purpose of stopping my escape. Arrows struck my back, horrible pain came from the amount of arrows in my back. The copper taste of blood was in my mouth...I'm dying._

If I'm meeting death then I'm meeting it front on!_ I turned back to the direction of the arrows. The was no sound of fast movements and I saw no familiar orange flash in the air. A person slowly formed in front of me. But no any person...a woman. But not any woman...Her..._

But I thought...It can't be...How can..._ I stuttered unable to think of any words. She stared at me, her gaze unbreaking. Her eyes are bright blue, the one thing that proved to me who she was._

You let me down. You left me alone. _You _let me die..._ She said coldly. Her voice was hoarse from something, but it was her. Her tone had me puzzled but her words explained it all._

You know I would never do that! I love you! _I shouted frantic but completely honest. I do love her! I would never let her be killed...ever. I'd give my life for hers in a heartbeat._

Only words..._She left me at that point. Leaving me to wonder..._

__

_

* * *

_

__

A woman walked silently through the corridors of Hyrule Castle. Her hair is naturally white, the same color of the birthmarks underneath her all-observant red eyes. Her closed would appear as though's of an athlete's if not for her race's insignia. An eye that's cries a tear of blood. This woman is Impa of the Sheikah.

Her destination is a door only feet from her. Two Royal guards hold their spears across the door forming an 'X'. Impa nods to the guards at which they move their spears. She opens to the door to reveal a room, fitted only for a princess. The princess of Hyrule, to be precise.

Near the lone window in the room is a stone bench, hand-carved inscription are dug into its marble. A young girl sits on this bench. Her clothes are those of a Noble's. The sunlight reflects off a ring on her right ring finger. It has the symbol of the Royal family it: a triangle resting atop two others. the young girl's blonde hair falls to right above her waste. She has vibrant blue eyes that are dull at the moment from boredom. The girl rests her chin on her hand, her elbow on the windowsill. She is Zelda, Princess of Hyrule.

Zelda makes no indication of noticing Impa presence. The princess just stares out the window wantingly. She yawns, something not expected from a princess.

" Something the matter?" Impa asks with a neautral tone. She obviously is concerned for the princess, being her protecter, but Sheikah are trained not to show emotions.

Zelda gives Impa a nasty look, nose scrunched and all. The princess offers no immediate reply but returns to the window's view.

" The problem is that I'm in here and Hyrule's out there." Zelda states longing the openess of Hyrule field. "Besides that, I'm locked in my room, further limiting my availibility to the world."

" Any new problems?" Impa asked, same tone. Zelda didn'r know if that was a actual question or Impa's excuse for a joke.

Zelda didn't answer at all this time. A long while passed before either one of them spoke. Zelda broke the silence.

"Impa, don't you ever want to go out in the world?" Zelda inquired the Sheikah woman. Impa was quiet for a moment, calculating her choices to respond.

" Zelda, the outside world is filled with terrible things. Such as murder and deception. You may want to go out there now, but when and if you do get exposed to the oustide world, you'd wish you were back in here. You don't know what you have till it's gone." Impa seemed to try persuade Zelda out of her life-long dream.

" Typical. For some reason, I thought you'd give me a decent answer." Zelda responded with disappointment.

Impa left with a bow, leaving the princess alone again.

* * *

" Well Sir," Crow continued, " Our tops depend on who you need to...move out of the way." Crow chose her words carefully.

The man followed Crow's words. He looks amused by Crow's question. His grin widened.

" Royalty..." he breathed.

" Royalty!" Crow repeated with a loud tone. Something he said troubled her.

" Did I stutter?" The threat obvious but he held his smile. Crow nodded to acknowleged her understanding.

The grey-eyed women signaled to the door on her right. The man noticed a lock on the door, in fact, multiple locks. He glanced suspiciously at Crow, who now held a ring of keys.

" Don't worry about the locks...you won't find a more silent..." Crow coughed not wanting to speak the word.

" He'd better be the best."

The man grabbed th keys from Crow. He walked with an increased pace, excitement filled his step. The cloaked adult unlocked each lock until there were no more.

" Why do I still have two keys?" he asked Crow, frustrated. Crow had gotten back to her work and didn't look up.

" You'll see." she nearly laughed.

The man sneered and opened the door. Little light entered the room, the some that did came from the sole windows that were closed off with bars. The room was significantly smaller than he thought. The light from the room revealed the one person in there.

He sat down with his legs in front of him with a knee up. His arms were held straight in the air by teo long chains attached to the wall. The man wore a strange green tunic with a matching droopy hat. He had gauntlets covering his hands, only the tips of his fingers stuck out. A necklace was around his neck but half of it was tucked under his tunic, hiding if any accessories to the piece. He appeared asleep but his blue eyes quickly opened.

The boy seemed to size up the shadowy character. Seemingly trying to determine his weight, speed, and strength. He stood up to a straight posture. On his back was a sword in its scabbard and a shield. the boy forced a cough, trying to clear his throat.

" You're hair is red and eyes are yellow. You believe and brute strength and think strategizing is for the weak bodied. You aren't married but seek companionship when possible. Your favorite color is black and...your from the dessert. Ganondorf, I believe." The boy listed his observation.

Ganondorf would have been extremely shocked if he'd not known this boy and his reputation.

" You are just as they described. Witty, observant, and not afraid to speak your opinion." Ganon said, trying to hide his amazement. " You truly are the one I've been hearing about... Link..."

A rather welly dressed man walks proudly down his castle corridors. Though not donning the stereotypical crown and cape of a king it is obvious that he is one. King Harikinian of Hyrule.

He came to a guarded do that Impa came to earlier. The guards immediately move their weapons and saluted with their free hand. King Harikinian allowed himself into his daughter's room. Princess Zelda sat in the same position as before.

" Zelda it is I, your father." The King proudly said. Zelda didn't budge at all at her father's voice.

" Have you come to rid me of this imprisonment?" The princess inquisited with a noncaring tone.

" No, but..." He wished to continue but his daughter stopped him short.

" Then please leave."

" Hear me out, I have something important to say." King Harikinian stated hoping it would attract her curiousity and attention. Zelda seemed determined not to move in front of her father.

" Then spit it out. Don't just sit there." Zelda replied disrespectfully. Her father disregarded her tone, knowing he'd here worse after this.

" Princess Zelda, my daughter,... I have betrothed you to a Prince."

"WHAT?!!?" rang throughout the castle.

* * *

How did you like it? Good? Bad? In between? Either way I must repeat.

**If you wish to read the rest of this stroy then you must wait until {Remember Me} is finished!**

Thanks for reading the beginning of {Tainted.}


End file.
